dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Primal spells (Origins)
Primal spells allow mages to harness the power of the elements to deal damage to their enemies. Fire Spells Flame Blast *Activated *Range: Short *Activation: 20.0 *Cooldown (s): 10.0 *Fire Damage (per s): (100.0 + Spellpower) * .45 *Duration (s): 5.5 The caster's hands erupt with a cone of flame, inflicting fire damage on all targets in the area for a short time. Friendly fire possible. Flaming Weapons *Sustained *Range: Allies *Upkeep: 50.0 *Fatigue (%): 5.0 *Cooldown: 10.0 *Requires: 18 Magic *Fire Damage Bonus: Spellpower / 7.5 **Minimum: 1.0 **Maximum: 10.0 While this spell is active, the caster enchants the party's melee weapons with flame so that they deal additional fire damage with each successful attack. Fireball *Activated *Range: Medium *Activation: 40.0 *Cooldown (s): 10.0 *Requires: 27 Magic *Fire Damage (50.0% initial, 50.0% over time): (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.6 *Duration (s): 5.0 The caster's hands erupt, sending forth an explosive ball of flame, inflicting lingering fire damage on all targets in the area as well as knocking them off their feet unless they pass a physical resistance check. Friendly fire possible. Inferno *Activated *Range: Medium *Activation: 70.0 *Cooldown (s): 60.0 *Requires: 34 Magic *Fire Damage (at every interval): (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.4 **Interval (s): 4.0 *Duration (s): 30.0 The caster summons a huge column of swirling flame. All targets in the area take constant fire damage as they burn. Friendly fire possible. Earth Spells Rock Armor *Sustained *Range: Personal *Upkeep: 40.0 *Fatigue (%): 5.0 *Cooldown (s): 10.0 *Armor Bonus: Spellpower / 4.0 **Minimum: 2.0 **Maximum: 12.25 The caster's skin becomes as hard as stone, granting a bonus to armor for as long as this mode is active. Stonefist * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 30.0 * Cooldown (s): 15.0 * Requires: 18 Magic * Nature Damage: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.3 The caster hurls a stone projectile that knocks down the target and inflicts nature damage, possibly shattering those that have been petrified or frozen solid. Friendly fire is possible. Earthquake *Activated *Range: Medium *Activation: 40.0 *Cooldown (s): 40.0 *Requires: 25 Magic The caster disrupts the earth, causing a violent quake that knocks everyone in the targeted area to the ground every few seconds, unless they pass a physical resistance check. Friendly fire possible. Petrify * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown (s): 40.0 * Requires: 30 Magic * Duration (s): 20.0 The caster draws from knowledge of the elements to turn the target into stone unless it passes a physical resistance check. While petrified, the target is immobile and vulnerable to shattering from a critical hit. Creatures already made of stone are immune. Ice Spells Winter's Grasp *Activated *Range: Medium *Activation: 20.0 *Cooldown (s): 8.0 *Cold Damage: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.36 *Freeze **Probability (%): (1.0 - (Target Level * 0.05)) * 100.0 ***Minimum (%): 5.0 **Duration (adjusted for target rank, s): 5.0 *Movement Speed Penalty (%): 20.0 **Duration (s): 5.0 The caster envelops the target in frost, freezing lower-level targets solid. Those that resist suffer a penalty to movement speed. *The spell does not require direct line of view with the target, so can be exploited by triggering the war without enemy noticing you and attacking, and then Winter's Grasping them behind a wall with no actual fighting taking place. Frost Weapons *Sustained *Range: Allies *Upkeep: 50.0 *Fatigue (%): 5.0 *Cooldown (s): 10.0 *Requires: 18 Magic *Cold Damage Bonus: Spellpower / 7.5 **Minimum: 1.0 **Maximum: 10.0 While this mode is active, the caster enchants the party's weapons with frost so that they deal additional cold damage with each melee attack. Cone of Cold *Activated *Range: Short *Activation: 40.0 *Cooldown (s): 10.0 *Requires: 25 Magic *Cold Damage: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.34 *Freeze **Duration (adjusted for target rank, s): 10.0 *Movement Speed Penalty (%): 40.0 **Duration (s): 10.0 The caster's hands erupt with a cone of frost, freezing targets solid unless they pass a physical resistance check, and slowing their movement otherwise. Targets frozen solid by Cone of Cold can be shattered with a critical hit. Friendly fire possible. Blizzard *Activated *Range: Medium *Activation: 70.0 *Cooldown (s): 60.0 *Requires: 34 Magic *Cold Damage (over time, reapplied at every interval): (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.1 **Duration (s): 1.5 **Interval (s): 2.05 *Freeze **Duration (adjusted for target rank, s): 20.0 *Movement Speed Penalty (%) **Friendly Targets (%): 50.0 **Enemy Targets (%): 20.0 *Defense Bonus: 10.0 *Fire Resistance Bonus: 50.0 *Duration (s): 30.0 An ice storm deals continuous cold damage to everyone in the targeted area and slows their movement speed while granting bonuses to defense and fire resistance. Targets can fall or be frozen solid unless they pass a physical resistance check. Friendly fire possible. *Casting Blizzard instantly eliminates any other Blizzards in the area of effect. Electric Spells Lightning * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 20.0 * Cooldown (s): 10.0 * Requires: 18 Magic * Electrical Damage: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.3 The caster fires a bolt of lightning at a target, dealing electricity damage. Friendly fire possible. Shock * Activated * Range: Short * Activation: 40.0 * Cooldown (s): 15.0 * Electrical Damage: (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.4 The caster's hands erupt, emitting a cone of lightning, damaging all targets in the area. Friendly fire possible. Tempest *Activated *Range: Medium *Activation: 50.0 *Cooldown (s): 40.0 *Requires: 28 Magic *Electrical Damage (applied at every interval): (100.0 + Spellpower) * 0.1 **Interval (s): 2.0 *Duration (s): 30.0 The caster unleashes a fierce lightning storm that deals constant electricity damage to anyone in the targeted area. Friendly fire possible. *Casting Tempest eliminates any other Tempests in the area. Chain Lightning * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 60.0 * Cooldown (s): 60.0 * Requires: 33 Magic * Electrical Damage: 20.0 / (Target Number) The caster's hands erupt, emitting a bolt of lightning that inflicts electricity damage on a target, then forks, sending smaller bolts jumping to those nearby, which fork again. Each fork does less damage than the previous. Friendly fire possible. See Also * Spells Category:Spells